Don't Hesitate: Year 1
by FayeAllerion
Summary: Join Max, Fang and Iggy as they are thrust into a world of magic and danger. What happens when Max meets Harry? What house will they be sorted in? Will they defeat the School and Voldemort? What would happen if the School and Voldemort join forces? Find out in the Don't Hesitate Series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride all I own is my imagination

Max Pov:

Today was relatively nice. Fang, Iggy and I were lazing around in the strawberry patch. Leaving our wings out, hanging out and just well, relaxing. Yeah we have wings. When we were born we were kidnapped by evil scientist we call the school. They did experiments on us and gave us wings. See we are Avian-Human hybrids. Well after ten years of beings tested on and living in a dog crate we escaped.

Oh by the way I'm Maximum Ride. Max for short and I'm our leader. I am tall, skinny and have dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. My wings were silver with white tips. Then there was Fang, the silent, emotionless type. He is the rock of the group, never wearing any other color but black, with his black hair falling messily in his onyx eyes. His wings were characteristically black. Then there was Iggy. He was tall, and I mean even taller than usual, since we all had above average height for our ages. He had strawberry blond hair and deep blue eyes. His wings were gray. Because we don't know what our real age is, we like to think that we are roughly age eleven. Together we are the flock.

So as I was saying today was relatively nice. I mean there were no erasers hunting us; by the way Erasers are bloodthirsty half man- half wolf hybrids. They aren't exactly a walk in the park if you know what I mean. Anyways, it was nice until three owls dropped letters on us and an old man popped up out of nowhere, naturally we spring up into fighting positions with our wings spread out menacingly behind us. On further studying of the old man I realized he was just that an old man, and when I say old I mean a centuries year old man. Gradually I let down my guard and tucked my wings in against my back. I felt safe with this man, like I could trust him which is really saying something because I don't just give out my trust willy-nilly. Yes, for those of you who are wondering I did just say willy-nilly. Get over it.

"Guys drop your guard he's safe." I told the guys. The old man nodded his head slightly, and I noticed an odd sort of twinkle in his eye. I turned my head to see that they listened to my orders like always without compliant. I smiled and motion my head for them to pick up their letters and come over to me. Again they did as I said and I picked up my letter also. "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." He says while holding out his hand for me to shake. "Hello, I'm Max and this is Fang and Iggy." I shook his hand and motioned for the boys to do the same.

Dumbledore motioned for us to open our letters. They all looked this same so I imagine they all have the same things in them. I opened mine up and read what was inside.  
_  
__**Hogwarts School**_

_**Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Ride,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

I think I might have swayed a little because next thing I know Iggys' hands are on my back keeping me steady. "I'm a witch, and Fang and Iggy are wizards?" I mutter, and Dumbledore nods and smiles at me. "We should go get your supplies now children. Grab onto my arm." We do as he says and are transported to place he called Diagon Alley.

It was amazing there. There were so many people, but I didn't feel the least bit claustrophobic. I felt like I was walking down a familiar road. We bought all of our supplies, and considering we were broke Dumbledore bought our supplies for us. Then he brought us to a pet shop. He told us we could pick a toad, cat or an owl. When we walked in I instantaneously felt sick to my stomach because of all the cages. It was horrifying, I felt so bad for the animals. In the end though, we all bought owls. I got an owl that matched my wings perfectly it was like we were made for each other. I named him Arian, it means silver in welsh. Fang named his owl Stygian, which means darkness. Finally Iggy named his owl Serenity. Fangs owl was a male and Iggys' owl was a female. Our owls matched our wings perfectly. Dumbledore then brought us to the wand shop.

Fang got his wand first it was an eleven inch oak with a manticore hair core. Iggys' wand was twelve inch oak with a unicorn hair core. My wand though was eleven inches long, made of holly and had a phoenix feather core. Mr. Ollivander said it was the sister wand to two famous people one immensely evil and the other immensely good. Finally Dumbledore took us to a train station. He told us to go to platform nine and three quarters and then apparated away.

"Hey, Max platform nine and three quarters doesn't exist." Iggy said. I nodded and motioned for them to follow me. As we were walking with our trunks in tow I ran smack dab into Fang? No, Fang was behind me. I looked up at this stranger to say excuse me, but then I noticed him, like really noticed him. He was slightly taller than me with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He looked down at me and smiled sheepishly. "Do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" we asked at the same time I blushed slightly. "Well maybe we can find it together?" we said at the same time again. We both blushed and nodded. "I'm Max and this is Iggy and Fang." I introduce them both and then smile at the ground. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Harry Pov:

I ran right into this beautiful girl and her name is Max. She was slightly smaller than me, has dirty blond hair and had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Then she said two other names and I realized that there were two boys behind here. One who kind of looked like me except he was way tanner and had onyx eyes. I'm guessing that he was Fang. The other looked friendlier. He was taller than me and had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. So we set off to find the platform Fang and Iggy behind me and Max. At that moment a group of people passed just behind them and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"- Packed with Muggles, of course -"

I swung round, and motioned for the others to follow me. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like mine in front of them - and they had an owl.

Heart hammering, I pushed my cart after them. They stopped and so did I, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. I watched, careful not to blink in case I missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," I said to the plump woman.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," I said. "The thing is - the thing is, we don't know how to -"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and I nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er - okay," I said.

I pushed my trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

I started to walk toward it. People jostled me on their way to platforms nine and ten. I walked more quickly. I was going to smash right into that barrier and then I'd be in trouble - leaning forward on my cart, I broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer – I wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control – I was a foot away –I closed my eyes ready for the crash -

It didn't come... I kept on running... I opened my eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, I did it. Then the boy, Ron came behind him and then Iggy and then Fang and finally the plump woman, Ginny and the man. The one person who didn't come through was Max.

"Guys where's Max?" I asked quite nervously. Just then she came running through the barrier. Then she tripped and lost control of the cart. Fang grabbed the runaway cart and I caught Max just before she fell. I helped her to her feet, but she still held onto me as if her life depended on it. She looked so pale it was like she saw a ghost. She wouldn't even look at me. The guys put our luggage and owls in an empty compartment and we all sat down.

"Max, are you all right?" I asked her tentatively. She shook her head and I looked at the guys for help. Iggy immediately sat next to her and pulled her into his lap while they muttered furiously at each other. Then he paled and looked at Fang. He only said one word, "Erasers…" Max was then out of Iggys' lap and into mine I cradled her small form in my arms, while Iggy explained everything to me. When Iggy finished he moved back over to Fangs side. Then Ron came in and asked if he could sit in this compartment because everywhere else was full. We nodded and he sat next to Iggy. We all got to know each other better and Max fell asleep with her head on my chest.

Then a girl with bushy brown hair swept into the compartment and asked if we had seen a toad. We shook our heads no and she told us that we should get changed into our robes. I woke Max up and told her to get changed into her robe and she went down to the girls' washroom to change. The guys and I all got changed in the compartment. I looked around and noticed we were all wearing tailored robes except for Ron who was wearing hand-me-downs. Then Max walked into the compartment in her school robes which were slightly form-fitting. She sat down in between me and Iggy and leaned on Iggys shoulder. She still looked pale and so fragile that I thought if I just reached out and touched her she would shatter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter

Max POV:

Everything was going so fast we got our supplies and rushed to the train station. We met Harry and Ron and they were nice. As they all went through the barrier I heard a woman screaming and saw five Erasers. "Holy Crap. Why do they have to come here?" I ran for the barrier the cart was out of control. What if I crashed? No Max, that is not an option. Stay focused there are five erasers and only one you. I gave myself of mental pep talk.

All my insticts are telling me to leave the luggage and take flight, but I know that isn't an option. I have to protect my flock. I have to go to Hogwarts, and once I get there I need to have a serious talk with Dumbledore about safety precautions. Still running toward the barrier, and my cart is completly out of control. My cart goes through first and I let go of it and trip once I'm out of the barrier. I'm falling and I brace for impact. It doesn't come. Instead I feel strong warm arms around me. I open my eyes expecting to see Fang or Iggy, but instead I find myself looking into those piercing green eyes that belong to Harry. He helps me up and onto the train while the guys take care of my luggage.

Harry found an empty compartment and i sat on his lap and Fang and Ron sat across from us and Iggy sat next to me and Harry. Harry looked at the guys for help and immeadiatly Iggy took me in his arms I only could say one word "Erasers...",but he understood and explained everything to Harry and Ron. While he was talking he set me back down on Harry's lap. I was dozing of when he was explaining and passed out in Harry's arms.

Where the heck am I? Whose arms are around me? I almost start freaking out when I remembered everything. "Hey Max we have to change to our robes." Harry said and I nodded and walked out of the compartment and to the girls washroom. I bumped into a bushy haired witch on accident. "So sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said while helping her up. Just as I was about to turn and leave she said "Oh, it's okay have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." I shake my head no and start to walk away again. "My name is Hermione by the way. What's yours?" I turn around and say "Max." I turn back around and finally get to the girls lavoratory. I change into my robes, and yes the legendary Maximum Ride is wearing a skirt.

I walk into the compartment and can feel everybody's eyes on me, especially Harrys. I sit down in between Iggy and Harry, and lean on Iggys' shoulder. I can still feel Harrys eyes on me, so I look over at him. His eyes full of concern. Can't he see that I'm exhausted and starving? Sheesh. It was really quiet, and it was getting kind of awkward.

"Harry?" He looks at me and says "What is it?" I look at him seriously and ask "Could you stop staring at me it's kind of anoying." He nods and looks away blushing and everybody bursts out laughing. "Okay down to business. Dumbledore gave me another letter telling us what our real names are." Everyone was looking at me curiously. "Fang your real name is Nicholas Walker. You are a Muggle-born. Your parents are from America and are dead. I'm sorry Fang." I look over at him and he shrugs. I go over to him and give him a hug and he hugs back just a little bit tighter. I pat his shoulder and sit back down. "Iggy your real name is James Griffiths. Your parents gave you to the school because your father didn't believe you were his son. You are a half-blood." I lean over and hug him and he cries into my shoulder. I feel so bad for him. "My real name is Clarissa Black. I am a Pure-blood. My mother died and my father is Sirius Black. He is currently in Azkaban."

Ron gasped "S-sirius Black? He is a murderer. Azkaban is a wizard prison that is guarded by dementors. Dementors are bloody creepy they feed on your misery, and if they give you the dementors kiss they suck out your soul. The Kiss is a punishment worse than death. By the way Muggle Borns are witchs or wizards with two muggle parents. Muggles are non-magic folk. Half-bloods have one magical parent and one non-magical parent. Pure-bloods have two magical parents. I'm a pure-blood by the way."

The train pulled into the station and we got off. There was a giant man hollering "First years over here. First years to the boats. Four to a boat." and Harry walked up to him and said "Hi Hagrid." The Giant, Hagrid said "Hiya Harry. Who are they?" Harry introduced us and we got onto a boat. Me, Harry, Iggy and Ron in one boat and Fang in the boat next to us with Hermione, the bushy haired witch from earlier a boy with a toad and a boy with sandy blond hair.

The boats pulled in and we were ushered into the castle and given a lecture by a woman named Professor McGonagal. I wasn't paying attention though and we were led into the Great Hall to be sorted.

"Hannah Abbott" McGonagal Placed the hat on her head. Two seconds later the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF" There was clapping as the girl ran down to her house table. It went like that for everyone.

"Clarissa Black" I walked up there solemnly and sat on the stool. Shhe placed the hat on my head and I could hear a voice in my head. "Brave yes very Brave. Great leadership skills. I think I should put you in- GRYFFINDOOR!" The hat shouted the last bit out to everybody in the great hall. The Gyffindoor table erupted in cheers as I ran to the table and sat down by two twins who called themselves Fred and George and they were Rons older brothers. They were still calling of names, but I was only half paying attention. I also met Percy who is also Ron's older brother.

"Hermione Granger" Two seconds later the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOOR!" she sat down across from me beaming and positvely happy.

"James Griffiths." Five seconds later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOOR!" He walked to the table and sat down next to me. I leaned over and hugged him while the twins and Percy introduced themselves.

"Harry Potter." The hall was silent. Five whole minutes went by and the hat finally yelled "GRYFFINDOOR!" Everyone, but the Slytherins erupted into cheers. The twins jumed up and yelled "We got Potter. We got Potter." It died down when the next student was called. Harry walked over and sat across from Iggy.

"Nicholas Walker." Fang walked up and after two minutes the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOOR!" He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to Iggy.

"Ronald Weasley" The hat barely touched his head and yelled out "GRYFFINDOOR!" He sat down next to Harry and the sorting was over.

I kept track of was in each house. In Gryffindoor was Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Fay Dunbar, Nicholas Walker, James Griffiths, and Clarissa Ravenclaw was Padma Patil, Michael Corner, and Terry Hufflepuff was Justin Finch-Fletchey, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbott, and Ernie Slytherin was Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millient Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davies.

Suddenly Food appeared on the table. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Fang, Iggy, and I piled our plates with food and had about five plates before dessert and then two plates of dessert before the food disappeared. I was a little dissapointed when we had to go to the dormitories.

Percy led us to the Gryffindoor common room. It was amzing. It was completly decked out in red and gold. I tapped Iggys hand before we went up to the dorms. I leaned in and whispered "When everyones asleep get Ron, Fang, and Harry up and meet me down in the common room. He nodded and we went up stairs and into our dormitories. My stuff was set up by the bed closest to the window and Arian was on the window sill. I stroked his feathers and told him to go to the Owlery. He left out of the window and closed it.

I sat down on my bed and closed the curtains and changed into my flannel pjs. When I opened my curtains the rest of the girls had arrived and changed also. There was Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Fay. Fay was nice I guess and so was Lavender and Parvati, but they gossiped way to much. Hermione had her head in a book. After twenty minutes or so they were all asleep and slipped down stairs into the common room.

"Iggy? Are you down here?" I ask into the darkness. "Yeah we're here. Although we couldn't get Ron up." Iggy said. I got my wand out and muttered "_Lumos_." There was light at the tip and I saw the guys sitting on the couch in their flannel pjs. I then pointed my wand at the fireplace and said "_Incendio_." The fireplace suddenly had a roaring fire within it. I sat down on the loveseat next to Iggy. Harry was in the arm chair and Fang was sprawled out on the couch.

"What did you call us down here for?" Fang asked. I thought about it for a minute then said "We need to talk to Dumbledore." Fang and Iggy nodded and Harry just looked at confusion writen all over his face. "Then why call Ron and I down here?" he asked. "I called you and Ron down here because you must know that our secret must remain a secret." I told him in all seriousness. He nodded and I got up gave the guys a hug and went up to bed.

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic. I know hard to believe right? Well heres a shout-out to BookLuvr458 and Centurion Shish-Kebab for reviewing!

NOW PAY ATTENTION IF YOU WANT COOKIES AND BUTTERBEER YOU HAVE TO REVEIW!

Love you all you amazing readers

-Faye


End file.
